FF3: A Race To Remember
by girlygirl920
Summary: Loren and Mel are going out to have a fun girls night at the hot new indoor racing tracks. Eddie and Ian want to have a simple guys night. Will the two cross paths? Will this be 'A Race to Remember' It may be the race that changes everyone's life forever. LaceyLou82's challenge: Ready, Set, Go!. I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Race To Remember**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**Laceylou82's challenge of the week: "Ready, Set, Go!"**

**A/N: I had an idea for this do decided to give it a try. Might turn this into a short story. And for future references I do not have a twitter.**** Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Loren Tate is in the last few months of her senior year at West Valley Charter. Loren and her friend Melissa (who are both 18) decide to go out this Friday night to a new indoor racing track that just opened in West Hollywood. Both of the girls are exhausted from all of the hard work they have done over the last four years and decided that tonight is going to be a girls night out.**

**Eddie Duran is living the good life. He's 21 years old and the son of the infamous 80's group MK, Max and Katy. He is still grieving his mothers death from two years ago and is still picking up the pieces for both him and his father. Tonight though, he wants to put everything behind him. His best friend Ian, is back in LA for good, after his career as a photographer took off. Eddie and Ian are both single and ready to get back into the dating game. But tonight, they want to have a simple guys night out. Or so they think...**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I'm so relieved that I am almost done with high school. It has literally been the only thing I have focused on. Well school and song writing to be exact. I love to write songs and to sing them too. I've never shown anyone a small piece of what I have written because I have a gigantic fear of performing in front of people. But when I write the songs and sing them to myself, I feel complete and whole. I feel proud of myself not because I think I'm a good songwriter but because I'm not bottling everything in anymore. That became the problem. A little after my fourth birthday, my Dad abandoned me and my Mom. I've always felt that I was the one who had to take care of everyone around me and take care of everything that needed to be done in the house. I didn't have the normal childhood that most people my age did. I felt that I needed to be an adult for my Mom, that she needed to have someone else in the house who is responsible. But I learned that I am only young once. I need to live my life and be the person I could be proud of. But I'm putting all that behind me because tonight I am going to have fun. I'm not saying I've never had fun but I just want to let go for a night and forget about everything. Mel and I are meeting up at this new indoor race track that just opened in West Hollywood. Melissa is my best friend and I honestly do not know what I would do without her. She is the spark that I need and the person who tells me what I need to hear exactly when I need it. **

**I jump off my bed, grab all my things and head out of my room. I leave my Mom a note telling her my plans for the night and when I'm finished I leave my house and get in my car heading to the race track. Something in the Air comes on and I sing along to the voice of Eddie Duran. Oh Eddie Duran is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. From what I've read he is also really down-to-earth too. I wish I had a chance to meet him but that will probably never happen. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Mel already waiting by the entrance. I get out of the car and head towards her.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel!

**Mel: **Oh my gosh Lo! There you are! I've been waiting for you for like 15minutes.

**Loren: **Oh calm down, I've waited longer for you before.

**Mel: **Ah I guess that's true. Well anyways lets get inside I am so sick of waiting out here

**Loren: **Yeah I'm actually excited, I heard it's really fun.

**Mel: **Yeah we get to race and maybe we can find ourselves a couple of hotties along the way.

**Loren: **Is that the reason you agreed to come with me?

**Mel: **Of course not! Well that's one of the reasons. I did it because you are my best friend who wanted to have some fun. And I am always up for having fun.

**Loren laughing: **You're up for anything that comes your way.

**Mel laughing: **That's true too.

**Mel and I walked to the opening gate and paid the entrance fees. We walked into the building and couldn't believe at how big it was. There were several different tracks that you could race and a bunch of race cars lined up. The crazy thing was that this was only one of the buildings there were four more that you could race in. We raced most of the tracks in the main building and we both decided to check out the other tracks in the next building.**

**Mel: **Oh my gosh Lo! This is so much fun!

**Loren laughing: **I know! Come on let's get in line for the one over there. No one is in that one.

**Mel and I practically ran to the line so we could be the only ones on the track. We were waiting in line while the guy was lining up the karts for us. While the worker was doing that, two guys came up behind in line and were keeping to themselves just like us. When Mel and I were talking, I looked behind her for a quick second and locked eyes with one of the guys right behind her. He gave me a nice smile that I reciprocated. I thought to myself maybe this would be 'A Race To Remember'...**

* * *

**Hope you like this! And sorry I don't have a twitter and don't plan on getting one. Anyways this will be a short story of maybe ten chapters, I don't know yet. **

**Leddie meets in the next chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen. IWEMA(my main story) will be updated sometime this week. Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bet Is A Bet

**Chapter 2: A Bet is A Bet**

**A/N:**** Loving the feedback on this story! Yes I said story! I decided to make it into a story that I will continue. Well enjoy and give me some more of your awesome feedback! **

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**Loren's POV**

**When the guy behind us had smiled I did the same, but something about him was strangely familiar. He had sunglasses on and I have no idea why because we were inside. Mel saw that I looking behind her and turned around. Being Mel, she turned right around and talked to the other guy that was with the one I saw. They both walked off, leaving me and this gorgeous stranger alone. I was a little nervous and uncomfortable considering Mel had just left me there and the fact that I found this guy extremely attractive. I could feel that he was looking at me through those dark sunglasses and he noticed that I knew what he was doing and decided to speak up.**

**Guy: **Hi.

**Loren: **Hi I'm Loren.

**Guy: **Hi Loren. I'm Eddie.

**Loren: **Well the guy is almost done lying up the cars, do you wanna race?

**Eddie smiling: **The question is, do you want to Loren...

**Loren: **Tate, Loren Tate.

**Eddie: **As I was saying, are you sure Loren Tate that you want to race me?

**Loren teasingly: **Wait just a minute, I had to tell you my whole name and I don't even know who you are. Take off the sunglasses and tell me your full name and then I will race you.

**Eddie laughing: **You promise you won't freak on me?

**Loren smiling: **I promise.

**Eddie takes off his sunglasses: **Hi, let me formally introduce myself, I'm Eddie Duran.

**Loren laughing: **That's why you looked so familiar!

**Eddie: **You actually recognized me?

**Loren laughing: **Did you honestly think that sunglasses would be enough of a disguise for you?

**Eddie laughing: **No but at least I attempted at hiding my identity.

**Worker: **Are you two just going to stand there and flirt or are you going to race?

**Loren: **You wanna race?

**Eddie: **Yeah let's go.

**We unlocked the gate and we each went and sat down on our on race car. My car and Eddie's were side by side. I put my helmet on and heard Eddie call my name.**

**Eddie: **Hey Loren wanna make this interesting?

**Loren: **Sure what do you have in mind?

**Eddie: **Let's make a bet. If you win, I have to buy you the next round and something to eat. But if I win, you have to spend of the rest of your time here with me and a date sometime in the future. Does that seem fair?

**Loren: **Okay. Deal.

**Worker: **You guys ready.

**Eddie and Loren: **Yeah.

**Worker: **Ready, Set, Go!

**Eddie and I both pushed on the gas and took off. He beat me and won the bet. Which was weird considering I beat a lot of people before at different tracks. But I didn't care because that would mean I get to spend more time with Eddie. I didn't want to spend more time with him because he was Eddie Duran the Rock star, but because he seemed to actually liked me. I took off my helmet and got out of my car. Eddie and I walked towards the exit of the track laughing. And I playfully hit him on the chest while we were walking. We left that track and started to walk towards the food court.**

**Eddie: **Loren you don't have to spend the rest of your night with me if you don't want to. It's okay really, I'll understand.

**Loren: **A bet's a bet.

**Eddie laughing: **Alright then. You want to get something to eat?

**Loren: **Yeah sure.

**We kept walking towards the food court, and waited in line. While I was looking at the menu, I saw that they had my absolute favorite, a pastrami sandwich. When we were up to order and Eddie heard what I wanted, He looked really surprised. He's probably used to all the girls only eating celery and carrot sticks when they are around him. But I didn't really care, I was oddly comfortable with him after we got to know each other. I think he was comfortable around me too. And we started talking like we had known each other since we were kids and that was another reason why this whole situation was out of the ordinary. We got our food and found a table to sit at. We talked and when we finished eating we got to know each other a little better.**

**Eddie: **I've never seen a girl so excited to order a pastrami sandwich. But then again I don't hang around a lot of girls.

**Loren laughing: **You? The Rock star, doesn't hang out with a lot of girls? I find that pretty hard to believe.

**Eddie smiling: **I'm serious. Yeah girls throw themselves at me but I never do anything with them. I'm glad I have a big fan base but sometimes that world gets a little loud.

**Loren: **It can be hard to hear the music in your head sometimes?( **A/N: from ep The Paparazzi Photo)**

**Eddie: **Exactly. How did you know that?

**Loren: **I feel the same way sometimes...

**Eddie: **Do you write songs?

**Loren: **Yeah but they aren't really good, I just like to play around with the notes and stuff.

**Eddie: **Do you think I could hear them sometime?

**Loren: **I don't know, I don't really like to show people my stuff. I've never shown anyone actually.

**Eddie: **Well hopefully when you're ready you will show me.

**Loren: **I don't know, maybe.

**Eddie: **So Loren Tate, tell me about yourself I want to know everything.

**Loren laughing: **Seriously?

**Eddie: **Yeah. Your eyes look like they are ready for a story to be told. They have this depth that I want to become more familiar with.

**Loren blushing: **Okay well, I'm 18, a senior at West Valley Charter, I live in Tarzana with my Mom, I'm a singer songwriter, I focus on school mostly and my best friend is Melissa or Mel as I call her, and she is off somewhere with your friend.

**Eddie: **Seems like you have a great life.

**Loren laughing: **Says the Rock star. So Eddie tell me about you. I am pretty sure I know everything I need to know about Eddie Duran the Rock star but not Eddie the guy.

**Eddie: **I have secret spots to go to when I want or need to be by myself. I go to my Dad when I need to talk to someone, or I will call Ian, my best friend who is with Mel. I also go to my secret spots to hide from my manager Jake, who is sometimes crazy. But on my down time I just like to relax and enjoy the time that I have off.

**Loren: **It seems like you are just a typical guy, which is exactly how I'd picture you'd be.

**Eddie: **So what changed you're mind about spending the rest of your night with me?

**Loren: **Do you really think I wouldn't want to know more about Eddie Duran? Not Eddie the Rock star but Eddie the actual guy.

**Eddie: **You're different Loren Tate.

**Loren: **A good different?

**Eddie smiling: **Definitely.

**Mel: **Wow you weren't lying! I totally thought you were.

**Mel and Ian made their way to where we were sitting and sat down with us. Mel next to me and Ian next to Eddie. **

**Ian: **I had no reason to lie love.

**Eddie: **Loren this is Ian. Ian this is Loren.

**Loren while shaking Ian's hand: **Hi nice to meet you.

**Ian: **Likewise.

**Loren: **Mel, this is Eddie, and before you say anything, yes Eddie Duran. Eddie this is my best friend Mel I was telling you about.

**Mel: **Why hello there Eddie. I'm sure Loren has only said good things about me but if she hasn't let me tell you about myself. I am Loren's best friend, a fashionista, aspired filmmaker, and a go getter.

**Eddie: **You two are opposites might I add.

**Loren: **That's very true but that's why our relationship works so well.

**Mel looking at her phone:** Oh I gotta go, Lisa is summoning me back home. See you later Lo, and I'm sure I will be seeing you too Eddie Duran. Ian walk me to my car?

**Ian: **It would be my pleasure. I'll meet you in the car Ed. See you soon Loren.

**Eddie and Loren laughing: **Bye guys.

**Eddie and I sat there talking for a little while longer. Time flew by when Eddie and I were talking. Like I said, it was as if we had known each other our entire life. But when I am with him, everything feels right, like I'm supposed to be here. Like it's fate or destiny. I glance at my phone and see that it is close to 12 and reality hits me when I remember that its late and my Mom is probably up waiting for me. **

**Loren: **I really don't want to go but I have to.

**Eddie: **Wow, time flew by I didn't realize how long we have been here for. Can I walk you to your car?

**Loren smiling: **Yeah I'd like that.

**We walked out of the building and began walking towards the parking lot. While we were walking, our hands kept brushing slightly against each other, and Eddie latched onto my left hand and interlaced his hand with mine. I was taken a bit off guard but I didn't let it show. I just held onto his hand as he did mine. When we finally got my car he still had a tight hold on my hand. He grabbed my other hand with his free one and leaned against my car with me right in front of him.**

**Eddie: **I had a lot of fun tonight Loren. I hope we could do it again soon.

**Loren blushing: **Yeah I would like that too.

**Eddie nervously: **Can I get your number?

**Loren: **Oh yeah of course. Can I see your phone?

**Eddie and I exchanged phones and we both put our numbers in. He got off of my car and suddenly pulled me into a warm embrace. We had our heads in the crooks of each others necks and I could feel his heart racing and I'm sure he could feel mine too. I've never felt this before, a sense of comfort and security, like I belong in his arms, wrapped around each other. We broke our embrace and I immediately missed his warmth. He came back and kissed me on my forehead and let his lips linger there for a little. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.**

**Eddie smiling: **Good night Loren Tate. Text me when you get home so I know you got back safely.

**Loren laughing: **Okay I will.

**I got back into my car and put my seat belt on and put the car in ignition. I pulled out of my parking spot and rolled down my window.**

**Loren: **See you soon, Eddie Duran.

**He smiled and waved and I drove off and started to drive my way home. Did tonight really just happen? Did I really just spend my Friday night with Eddie Duran? It feels like fate or destiny that we met there and spent that time together. It felt so right and like we were supposed to be there together. When he hugged me I wanted him to never let go. I felt so secure in his arms and held tightly against him. I got home and surprisingly my Mom was already in bed asleep. I went to bed and texted Eddie that I had gotten home. I laid back onto by bed and started thinking about today. It had been such a crazy day and I was just waiting for someone to wake my up from a dream but no it was real and I was completely okay with simple girls night that Mel and I had planned might have changed my life forever, because it was the day that someone or something brought Eddie into my life. And that was something I knew happened for a reason.**

* * *

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? TELL ME IN REVIEWS! I absolutely love hearing your feedback!**

**Check out my first and main story _If We Ever Meet Again_. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming! I stayed up until 11 at night to write this considering I started at 8. Well Talk Soon!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


End file.
